zoo_tycoon_wiki_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Designers
This is a list of notable and most well-known designers for both Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2. A B Badisbadis101 Badisbadis101 began creating animals for the Zoo Tycoon series in the fall of 2006. He could code, mesh, and recolor to some extent. He teamed up with Simba to create the famous Brachiosaurus, and they worked on projects together aftward. He could also code, skin, and mesh his own animals, as well as fences, foliage, and scenery. He was a member of Mysterious Map Marvels, but later Aurora Designs, before becoming inactive. Brach Brach was a designer from Caldera Unlimited and ZTV. He was a member of multiple teams such as ECR, UXT, WWDU, and EDU, to name a few. Well-known for his finished maps, a gorilla reskin, a gemsbok remake, and animals in his Jurassic North America pack made with darkpkmn. This proved that he was still a very talented designer. He was best known for his expert work as a mesher and skinner in WWDU and being a co-founder of Caldera. He is no longer active in the community. Bigfooter Bigfooter AKA Austroraptor is a well known coder of the ZT2 community, he can also skin and mesh, his sole designs are all at Cascata, though he does perform a lot of collaboration projects with users like DragonGod, released at various sites. BioHazard BioHazard was the creator of the famous user-made expansion pack, iZoo Tycoon 2: Operation Genesis/i, a pack which consisted of models and skins imported from Blue Tongue Software's iJurassic Park: Operation Genesis/i. He became a member of the Zoo Tycoon community since joining in 2007. BioHazard was a coder and a rigger. BenZooMaster BenZooMaster has a long history in the community, starting back in 2009 when he released the Zoo Entrance Delete Hack (No longer available), this was what kickstarted his designing career. After an bsence, he joined the JPOG community, there he found MrGorsh, they worked on a Macrogryphosaurus together as a collaboration project, it was released and enjoyed by much of the public. They then started on an expansion pack known as DinoSauria, which unfortunately failed due to a lack of riggers. Later on both BenZooMaster and MrGorsh founded Jagged Fang Designs and started on the teams first project, receiving a warm welcome from the public. Unfortunately, BenZooMaster was banned from multiple communities for being too cringe. Black Lemur A longtime designer who primarily served WWDU and was staff at Caldera Unlimited, Black Lemur enjoyed creating prehistoric animals like the Velociraptor based on Dinosaur Planet. He is no longer active in the community. Black Rhino Ranger Black Rhino Ranger, also known as BRR, is a designer infamous for his very low-quality expansions and downloads. He has also been banned from many sites, claiming to be a Wikia helper, etc. One of his creations, the Bald wolf, has caused a widespread meme among many members of the Zoo Tycoon community. BRR has even went as far as stealing other designers' creations and editing them to make his own creations. He has left the community. Burnt_Gecko Also known as Angilas44, Burnt_Gecko is a member of the Mysterious Map Marvels and a designer who specializes in skinning. He often works on dinosaurs and primates. C Cameron567 Also known as Death Raptor, Mario Cameron, or Grievous. He had the ability to do everything as a coder, skinner and mesher. His first animal was an ice rhino which BRR really liked. Colosuss Colosuss has been a designer since Febuary 28 when he first learned to skin animals. After that he started DDDT, his design team. Colosuss soon learned how to do basic coding, mapmaking, and simple mesh edits. After a while he joined ZTV and DDDT expanded with getting CoyoteFang and DinoMan314. He has made an Allosaure Re-skin and Hell Island and Forest of Fear maps. He has begun making a dinosaurs for Jurassic Park World, ever since he learned to Mesh edit and code. His site is here Coolcon55 Coolcon55 started designing in early December 2007. He could skin, code, and mesh. He has been on and off in activity, but was last knownworking for multiple design teams including UXT, EDU, JA and SDU. The first thing he created to animals. He is currently known as SeaMaster. He has also started a pack called Spectacular Seas. Corvus Corax Corvus corax is the founder of BioDome, and a member of SDU. He started playing zoo tycoon 1 when it first came out, and later, he started playing zoo tycoon 2. Later he found out it was possible to make new animals for Zoo Tycoon games, and started designing. After some hard work, he made the Ocelot, which will feature in SDU's WNW expansion. Besides his work on SDU, he wanted to do something on his own, so he created BioDome. CougertheShark CougertheShark started designing in fall of 2010 when he joined a design team called Myths Incorporated. that team has since broken up, he has made several prehistoric sharks which were never released, besides a Megalodon. He has since left the community. Coyotefang The co-leader, skinner, and sound effect creator of Dino Dynasty Design Team, he originally went by the name of Neovenator and created the team Ultra Tycoon Masters, but the team eventually fell apart while Coyotefang had even lost internet access. When he regained acces he cancelled the original project, but later resumed it with a new level of skill coding and editing sounds. AUK Cynder An experienced designer, Cynder 's designing skill included coding, skinning, and simple meshing in nifskope. She often considered herself an outcast as she created "unusual" projects such as the fantasy biome, griffanther. Cynder had announced her first expansion pack called "Pokepak" which will contain things from the popular game Pokemon. She was a member of the designing team Paleo Wonders and is friends with many well known designers. D Dannelboyz Dannelboyz or DB was a designer who started in 2011 when he first started Amor Designs United with Julleren and Arktuoros. After a short time, this group disbanded due to a lack of activity. DB was most active on Northern Skies and only skinned. Dannybob Dannybob was a famous member on many websites, including YouTube, where he is famous for creating many video series using the program Fraps, and he made his own custom content for his series too. On YouTube he was known as "Stalker2k7". One of his favorite designing methods was rather than making an animal, making a human-like creature as a staff member. These staff members served no particular purpose besides novelty. Currently Dannybob is in college and does not have a lot of time to work on projects at the moment, but he occasionally eturns, such as making a number of sauropods. DinosaurMan Main Article: HENDRIX DinosaurMan, also known as HENDRIX, is a German designer. Though not initially a particularly famous designer, he became a member of Mysterious Map Marvels, and started the famous solo expansion European Expeditions. However, Famous Forest was cancelled. He has since become one of the most groundbreaking designers in the community and is a leader of Aurora Designs, and also participated in the ZT AVES projects. Some more notable projects by him include the Raptor .nif designer resource, and the ZOOZANNE program. Dragon God / Incinerox The leader of the Mysterious Map Marvels, DragonGod, also known as DG, Incinerox, Omniryujin, Rathalos or PWNZ3R Dragon, is a skilled mesher and skinner who specializes in dinosaurs and crocodilians. Much of his work has gone back towards the design team, but he occasionally works on solo projects. He remains active in the community today and runs Zoo Tycoon Volcano. Dalturge Dalturge can do virtually everything (coding, skinning, and meshing) but considers himself most skilled in meshing, and he's one of the few who know how to rig, allowing him to do models from scratch. The only proper released animal he has done by himself and not for a team is his cuttlefish. He could be found in the Zoo Tycoon Designing Center, Caldera Unlimited, Zoo Tycoon Realm and Zoo Tycoon Unleashed forums. He recently left the community due to a busier real life. Dinotyrannotherium Dinotherium, or Tyrannotitan, was a young designer who became hooked after playing the game when he was around seven years old. He was banned from many sites due to his young age, but eventually prospered at Caldera Unlimited. After the hacking, he joined ZTV and was later banned after an incident involving feathered allosaurs. He is no longer active. =E= Edge A well known JP:OG designer, he previously was called Spino77. He was a good coder, can mesh and make decent skins. After creating many successful JP:OG high quality downloads he tried some ZT2 modding. He started with a Stokesosaurus reskin and a Utahraptor remake. Neither were released but he eventually presented some work: A remake of Golden Lemur Man's Shuuvia. He was active only on NS giving his view of constructive criticism. F Fennec Nichov Fennec Nichov was a member of both ZTV and was a founding member of the Mysterious Map Marvels. In MMM, he written down Zoopedias and did some minor coding. He has been missing in action since August 2009. Fudgeboy44 Fudgeboy44 was a designer and skinner who wished to create a user content group. G Gerben Gerben started designing at December 2009. He is mainly a founder of Dutch Designs along with Tom (Qwikkie). They have their own site. Gerben also co-operates with some other designers sometimes. Golden_Lemur_Man Golden Lemur Man, also known as GLM or Jannick, is a designer who is renowned for his modelling and skinning abilities, especially on birds and dinosaurs. He was most active at Caldera Unlimited but reappears in the community on a recurring basis. Gorgonopsid Master A member of WWDU who could skin and code. H Hoyo12 Hoyo12 was a popular designer, particularly at Dannybob's Forum. He was well-known for creating completely fictional and out-of-the-ordinary animals, such as the "Tiger Coati" and the "Disco Cat", using meshing techniques to bizarrely edit animals (his "Serpent" download, an animal resembling a snake, is a Tyrannosaurus Rex without legs). He is no longer known to be active. I Iben Iben started his designing with an animal - an Elk, then continued with objects, straightening the corners of elevated paths, then became interested in designing variant skins, which became his job in a few teams he has joined during the period of time. He also had a prolonged collaboration with Ludozoo. After taking a break in designing he joined Jagged Fang Designs team and started developing his coding skills, progressively becoming capable of handling highly advanced coding, J Jafx4 Jntg4's cousin, Jafx4, was new to ZT2 designing. He was expected to help Jntg4 with his expansions. Jntg4 Jntg4 is the owner and founder of Major league Designing, which released part 1 of Predators of the Seas after just 6 days, and had already started the Raging Raptors Premium Download. It is unknown if he remains active. Julleren Julleren started designing in the Summer of 2011. He was a coder, but he wants to start skinning. Him, Dannelboyz and Arktouros (formally OkapiSnowlio) founded ADU (Amor Designers United). They were working on their UXP, Awesome Eurasia. He also teamed up with Okeanos Saviour, and they were working on their UXP, Coastal Waters, which is a Northern Skies exclusive. Julleren first became known when he joined Northern Skies and became an active member and joined the mod team. After some time, he decided to start designing, and founded ADU with Dannelboyz and Arktouros as mentioned. Julleren was very effective, and could code up to 3 animals a day. -JimmyzHoopz- -JimmyzHoopz can code and skin. His creations include an indigo banded kingfisher, a water remake and a coyote, all of which are available at Northern Skies, where he is most active. He also worked for Creature Creations, a new design team. K Kangorilaphant Once one of the most well-known designers, "Kang" has been designing for several years. He was a member of Worldwide Designers United (also known as "WWDU" or "WDU") and has made several animals. Unfortunately, Extinct Animals didn't install correctly on his computer, so as a result he couldn't make any dinosaurs. He focused on making modern or recently-extinct animals, as well as working together with other designers on several mini-packs such as the Ice Age mini Pack and the Arabia Pack. He was an expert coder but could also can mesh and skin. He left the community in late 2009, his last statement being that anyone can use his projects as a base for their own. King Hoopla King Hoopla is an expert coder for Zoo Tycoon 2, adding several new features to the animals. He is an administrator at Zoo Tycoon Volcano and a member of Mysterious Map Marvels. King Hoopla is the mastermind behind the creation of dinosaur death duels. He can skin and mesh, but prefers coding above all other designing disciplines. He is also making a series similar to Stalker2k7's films, using advanced coding to make the characters do advanced things, such as climb trees and move in a straight line. Kingcobrasaurus Kingcobrasaurus was a designer at Zoo Tycoon Volcano active for many years who famously claimed to be a non-human user, a sentient King Cobra. He enjoyed making prehistoric animals and crocodilians, including pterosaurs. He is no longer active in the community. Kinka A member of ZTV, Kinka has done minimal designing, making maps and varients. Koala Komander An inactive but once famous designer, Koala Kommander was an early advocate of the skinning of process of using real animal images as textures and created reskins for most of the first Zoo Tycoon 2 (black rhinoceros, Nile crocodile and American beaver to name a few) - a forerunner to the later, wildly popular Radical Remake. She was an admin at ZooMania and a member of Artifex. Kon'Gaar (GT) Formerly Kon'Gaar and Plankto-G, currently b13nd3r, he first worked with VGnome to make an Apatosaurus, and he made a Kasai Rex statue as well as a real Kasai Rex. He was briefly part of ERC and XDS, and collaborated with Brach on secret projects. He has since become a key member of the Mysterious Map Marvels. He had a reputation for trolling and mocking members those who cannot back up their own statements. Koolestplay koolestplay started designing on summer 2009. He had some experience with Adobe Photoshop CS4, so he was a good skinner. He was working on his small pack "Crazy Randomly", which was released on October 15 2009. he was still a beginner at designing, but he could mesh, skin and code. His web page is "Kool Designs" where all his projects can be found, and he is one of the few Mexican ZT2 designers. He learned everything he knows at "ZT2 Designing Centre". L Littlemog The first mesher, littlemog discovered the meshing process and released ZT2's first meshed creation, a simple European Unicorn. Since then, he has become largely inactive, but he occasionally checks in to see how things are going. Legosith Legosith, also known as Legojedij and Harlequin Ego, joined Zoo Tycoon Volcano in late 2008, creating the first squid for Zoo Tycoon 2 to a great reception. He and JVM collaborated on a pack featuring a Blue Whale and a Colossal Squid. He worked on a UXP called Crazy Cephalopods but became inactive due to a virus. He has since become a member of the Mysterious Map Marvels and continues to trailblaze by perfecting larger maps and cracking the secrets of the Biome Shell. Leopard Claw Having been designing since the start of 2010, Leopard Claw's skinning has rapidly improved through notable solo skins, projects with ZT ABC and more recently, skins for Aurora Designs, such as the Giant Panda, Gemsbok and Leafy Sea Dragon. With a lot of help from team mate Triceraptor Rex, he was able to make the step up to AD level and become a solid member of the team. He continues to design for the community through Aurora Designs. Ludozoo A relatively talented designer, Ludozoo created several fantasy animals, such as the Forest Kirin, the Minomammoth, and the Giant Terrestrial Vampire Bat. He also created an Avatar pack, with several of the beasts from Pandora, including the Great Leonopteryx, but his computer crashed before he could finish it. Now created a number of acclaimed downloads for Tesara, such as the Clouded Leopard and Emu. Lupin Lupin has created many different animals as well as a few objects. She has created animals such as the German Shepherd, Siberian Tiger, Liger and Mightyena. Lupin was preferably a coder and often works with skinners to make her creations however will occasionally make a skin when she must. She was last known to be learning how to mesh with Blender. She was last known working on an Elemental Wolf Pack, as well as ZT2: Paranoia!, and an expansion called Pet Palooza. Lucoshi A Dutch designer with a few projects made with his design group: DPDesigns. Luna Luna was a British designer and was the leader of Moana Designs and did most of the designing there, where she was working on her expansion, Wild Waters. M Maks Maks is a french designer who work on Tsunami Design. He's worked on two packs: Birds of Paradise with Dacentru, a pack which contains awesome birds and Amazonia, contains amazonian animals and plants. MarineManiac MarineManiac is a desgner who started two packs: Operation Genesis and Freshwater Fanatics. He had learned how to convert the model and texture files for the animals in the popular PC game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. As a result, for Operation Genesis, he is putting every animal and object in JPOG into ZT2. For Freshwater Fanatics, he is using marine models from a 3D model site to make freshwater animals for ZT2. Many of these had not yet been created before, because the model files for Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania could be edited (see also: Meshing). Since then, he has unfortunately become inactive. BioHazard later completed the former project. Martin1990 An early Dutch designer from the community's early days from 2004-2005, Martin1990 created a number of early animals including various penguins, the West African Dwarf Crocodile and the Albino Gorilla. He was largely only a coder and went inactive in 2005. Mikaboshi A famous skinner at Zoo Admin, Mikaboshi often collaborated with Penguinman and Artifex as a team member, and was famous for making variants for Blue Fang's animals and some beautiful skins and the occasional solo project. She was staff at Zoo Admin and ZT2 Designing Centre before she left the community. Mysty Mysty or Mysteh learned designing in December of 2008 but steadily improved since then. She's on many teams and was one of the few people who could rig and make new models. Mr.Weasel Mr.Weasel, best known for his show and tells, later began designing. He had a large aquarium fish pack in the works called Worldwide Aquaria. Mr.Weasel is also a member of SZE, a design team by Snowleo. Mr.Weasel can code, mesh and skin. Mr Gorsh Mr Gorsh is a modder originating from the JP:OG community. His designing domains are primarily skinning and secondarily meshing. His designing career started by creating skins for the aforementioned game, but then became interested in playing and ultimately (thanks to Benzoomaster) modding Zoo Tycoon 2. Rather quickly developed habit of creating skins from scratch in Photoshop, instead of using direct photosourcing, allowing him to be free of the restraints of the photosource technique. His meshing is done in Zbrush. He is known for being opinionated and a perfectionist. He was a co-founder of Jagged Fang Designs. N NielsGuchelaar NielsGuchelaar was a Dutch Designer. He doesn't design very much, but he knows how it works and made some Private Downloads for his zoos. He was active at Northern Skies, ZTSF, The Showroom, Round Table and Autumn Garden. O Octavio 1793 Also known as Belgian Shepard, Octavio was a member of WWDU along with Kang, Gorgonopsid_Master and Black Lemur, known for meshing and skinning. He left the community when he felt his work was no longer up to popular standard. He was from Argentina. Okeanos Saviour Okeanos Saviour was an English designer who is known for creating high quality skins and models. He has worked with the ZTABC Team as a model and skinner, with Jullaren on the UXP Coastal Waters, later Oceanic Wonders, and eventually Aurora Designs alongside Triceraptor Rex. P Panda King Panda King was a member of several Zoo Tycoon 2 sites. He is known for his North Island Giant Moa and High Tech Pack designing work, as well as a Groundcover Pack. One of his first animals was the Reunion Solitaire, made out of the Dodo. His user name is a resemblance to one of the Sly Cooper Villains. In late 2008, he became inactive. Panda Lover Known on most sites as PL, Panda Lover was originally a skinner who had failed in many coding attempts. He had previously been skinning a Ugandan Kob, which he couldn't code himself. However, he later showed his ability to produce good animals when he posted pictures of his Hungarian Reed Wolf, which was skinnned by FalconHawk. Papapanda Papa Panda was an experienced mesher and has created both Scutosaurus and ''Ichthyosaurus''. He can create completely new models. He was so popular that in recent months, many have asked permission from him to use his Ichthyosaurus model to make fish or sea reptiles. He is currently inactive, but his projects are available to be used for other members' projects as Public Domain works. Penguinbomber14 The founder of Zoo Tycoon Breakout, Penguinbomber14 created a number of both living and extinct animals and objects for Zoo Tycoon 2 at his site before becoming inactive, often collaborating with Zooaaurus. Many, but not all, of his downloads have since been lost, but his designing tutorial Z-TAC remains a valuable resource for designers. Penguinman One of the earliest coders in the community, Penguimnman co-founded ZT2 Designing Centre to help teach others how to design for Zoo Tycoon 2, an invaluable community resource that remains active today. He created dozens of downloads and coded for many designers, primarily Mikabosihi, all of which are available at his personal site, Penguin Peak, and was the final member of Artifex, releasing several of the final downloads and maintaining the links after Savefile's destruction. Private private was a designer and a download contributor from Caldera Unlimited. He mainly makes objects though he can also code skin and mesh animals, he was also a member of WWDU and also own his own team, Penguin designers united. Plankton16 A coder and mesher for zoo tycoon twister currently working on a parrot mini pack. Peafowl-Master A designer that could skin, mesh and code to some extant. One of his first major projects is Machinima Pack a pack with dead bodies and ZT2 machinima-related objects and creatures. He was the leader of a mini design team called Comet Designs which mainly focuses on extinct creatures. Purple Monkey His first real project was an unreleased woodpecker. He has dabbled in meshing, but he was most talented in skinning. He wanted to someday learn how to rig, due to the lack of riggers in the ZT2 community. R Raymondhoek raymondhoek is a dutch designer. He was famous for his rockfences, a statue pack, a lot of fences, a lot of hack's (borken path and fence hack), some animals (poller fox, peacockeye freshwaterray) and also worked on a dark and light pack and his Watertunnel. Realy Realy iwas the actual leader and founder of the Designers United expansion team. He only coded, but not only animals, also plants and scenery. He also worked on other teams like ECR, ICD, PED and Terra Magnifica. Realy has left the community in 2010 and no longer designs. The rest of his design team is still active however. Ruben Another dutch designer, he and Sophie collaborated on Obsessional Ocean as Zeta Designs. He later left the community. RyuKami A designer active primarily at Caldera Unlimited who was known as a skilled coder. RSN RSN (short for Rafael Silva do Nascimento) was an old Brazilian designer for Zoo Tycoon 1. In 2003 and 2004 he made many downloads of exotic animals and scenery, which he later combined into one big pack called RSN Complete Collection. A number of the downloads in the pack could be found seperately, but some were original. He later made a sequel, RSN Complete Collection 2, which featured more of his creations. Some of his downloads (ex. the prehistoric amphibians and the Carboniferous horsetail) were made with help from his Brazilian friend Pangeia King, who worked on Zoo Tycoon Wonderland before it went offline. RSN was considered famous by other designers and Zoo Tycoon fans, who loved his work, but eventually he went into obscurity later. Plans to make a third RSN Complete Collection were made, but dropped and lost after he became obsolete. S SilesianTomcat SilesianTomcat was one of the first Zoo Tycoon 2 designers, having discovered how to edit the game files and then create his first animal, the Somalian wild Ass. Later, he created more downloads that most other designers, before going into some down time and resurfacing in late 2006, shortly before Zoo Admin went down, where he revealed he could edit models. He was part of Artifex, but became inactive, and was last seen on Tesara in 2010. Simba Simba was one of the first major meshers and is among the most well-known and most experienced meshers in the community. He owns 3DS Max, and the Brachiosaurus and African Wyvern were one of his first projects. After a period with the Mysterious Map Marvels, he became a co-founder of Aurora Designs, making high-quality projects that were hyped by the entire community, as well as individual projects such as the Parasaurolophus and Sauroposeidon. He is largely inactive but still contributes to Aurora Designs on occasion. Spin Spin was the very first ZT2 Designer, and created the Brown Bear in November 2004, shortly after the release of Zoo Tycoon 2. Spin has been heard from very little since 2004, and the site Zt Expanded where Spin's downloads were held is now offline entirely. Before the site went down, Spin revealed that he was going to stop Zoo Tycoon Designing and move on to World of Warcraft. It is unknown if the Brown bear will be put back up for download. Spin is more famous for his Zoo Tycoon 1 APE Enhancmenets, which were also hosted at Zoo Admin. Sophie Sophie is a 20 year old designer from the Netherlands that can skin, mesh and code. She is best known for being the designer of scenery objects like the Scenery Pack and aviaries, and her Obsessional Ocean packs, and was a moderator on Environ and an admin at Tesara. Sophie and her best friend Ruben started Zeta-Designs May 30, 2009. Sophie started designing for Zoo Tycoon 2 in the summer of 2007. Her first project was the Swamp wallaby. She made her first objects (high walls) in November 2007. In the summer of 2008, she started working on Obsessional Ocean with Ruben and Dennis, because someone gave them the Marine Mania models so they could mesh animals. Nowadays, she doesn't make animals very often. Sophie prefers making objects, like high walls, tankwalls and elevated paths. Though she has left before, she remains active. Sorko Sorko was a recent designer who could code, skin, and mesh. She has done very little but had future plans for an user-expansion. Snowleo Snowleo, also known as Niete Leopardo, Nelg, Rockhead, Teh Duckagon, and Coldleopard (On ZT Unleashed), was a very experienced member known for his aviaries. Super Tiger 2 Super Tiger 2 is a designer who was meshing for Bio. He just started on Oct 23, 2008 with a mesh for the BIO team. He meshed with Blender, and could skin with Gimp, but does not like to. Is on a temporary hiatus because his computer crashed. Shamuboy1 Started designing in 2007, Shamuboy has been secretly hiding his projects until just about two moths ago when he showed his first projects to the community. He was last known working on a small pack of Mythical animals and learning how to mesh. His projects were slowly growing at ZTV, Environ and Zoo Tycoon Wildlife SpinoSquad Last known working on VaranoMania, which is a pack containing several new moniters and a Komodo Dragon reskin, but he unfortunately lost the majority of the animals when his computer crashed, but he was still determined to complete the pack, much to his fans' pleasure. He has also made a Sperm Whale, a Basilisk, a Cape Buffalo, and a Stethocanthus. T Tom He was just a designer that made a new start after he couldn't find the member that he previously make a project with in old ZTV. He was last known focusing on scenery rather than animals for now. He is also known as Therizinosaur. Timmydetapir Jasper (AKA Timmydetapir) started designing because he wanted more animals. After his first skin the dhole, he saw that it was great fun, but thanks to a lack of time he couldn't finish his carnivore pack so the tiger qoull got never released... Later he joined Taz and he made an orang reskin. But it didnt work out with Taz. He has since collaborated with JimmyHoopz, Okeanos Saviour, Jullaren, and zebrasorus. TyrantTR One of the more famous designers, TyrantTR (also known as Tyrannoplata) specialized in meshing with a free program called Blender. Even on his first few tries, he was very good, and was even considered for the Mysterious Map Marvels and was briefly on Aurora Designs. He was the head mesher in the now-derelict designing team, Xplosive Design Studios. He was helping with a World of King Kong expansion, as well as the highly anticipated XDS expansion, ZT2: Formidable Seas. He meshed the 2 Year ZTV Anniversary Downloads, entirely from scratch. He is currently focused on other projects unrelated to ZT2. V VGnome VGnome, aka VG was a coder, skinner, and mesher from Caldera Unlimited. He was the leader of the now-dead designing team ECR and has released numerous creations at Caldera including popular adoptable fish and two Indo-Pacific Reef Fish packs. He has released his own usermade expansion pack, Destination South America. He has left the community for good, having not been active since 2010. Anyone claiming to be him since then is an impostor. VNDragon VNDragon, aka VND and also known as numerous names like Brisingr, The Vu Quang Ox, is the only known active Vietnamese member in the Zoo Tycoon community. He was a dsigner who could only code and skin. He joined the community and started designing in 2010, but he had been a lurker for several years before that. He is currently working on the Mesozoic Trail expansion with Jurassic MT and Dragranzer which help him to skin with better models than Blue Fang. W WhitePanda Whitepanda was a designer that, rather than creating game content, changed the GUI menu interface to have interesting designs and colours. Named "Gooeys", which is a play-on of GUI, Whitepanda has not been active since Zoo Admin went down and left the community. No other GUI was attempted until Aurora Designs created a new interface. Wildanzia Wildanzia could code,skin and do very basic meshing. He made two series of videos but then quit doing video-making to do designing. He started an expansion called "Laboratory mistakes" with mutant, robotic and undead animals. However he has quit halfway through and left the community. Waffles A bad example of a designer, he formed a design team and got plenty of members with potential. It has been years since the release date of their first expansion pack and it has still yet to even begin creation. X Xtremepieman Xtremepieman was a coder, skinner, and mesher. He learned to design in September '07, and continued learning more designing skills. He currently works for the ECR as a mesher and skinner. All of his creations could be found on Caldera Unlimited and now ZTV. He was known for making humorous comments on topics, but is now inactive. Z Zelda-Maniack Zeld-Maniack was a famous designer and founder of Z-studio and creator of Zoo Tycoon 2: Paranoia!, an expansion focused on cryptids and myths. Capable of meshing, coding and skinning, he felt inspired by the work Mysterious Map Marvels, and he always liked the cryptids. He always liked the animals, and was a big fan of the video games company, Nintendo, and a especially fan of, the Legend of Zelda franchise. When he groew up, he wanted to be a video game designer, so when he, saw the opportunity of create his own zt2 expansion pack, he don't lose time. Zooasaurus Rex Once one of the most famous designers in the community, Zooasaurus is today best known as the central admin of Zoo Tycoon Volcano and a member of the Mysterious Map Marvels. He created many animals, foliage and other items in the earlier years of the community, and has collaborated with other designers including King Hoopla, and Incinerox. He remained an effective coder for many years. He has his since left the community. Zebrasorus Zebrasorus is moderately known in the Zoo Tycoon community. Her true beginning in the community started with the opening of her graphics topic on Tesara. Since then, her graphics have improved and changed to match her changing style. Regardless of online or not, ZS tends to weird or ridiculous things for entertainment. Soon after becoming well-known on Tesara, Zebra was invited to Northern Skies. Here she met many great people that impacted her style and ideas greatly. Meeting many great designers finally inspired her to take up designing. Finding several great resources at ZTDC, she attempted to code some animals, most ending in horrible failure. After months of trying without success, she managed to create a few private projects, she was approached by Fireplume who asked her to try and skin some varients. This was successful and was released on Northern Skies. After that, ZS experimented with coding ambients and accidentally made a coding breakthrough. Her flying bird ambient pack, called "Taking Flight" contained several birds that could be placed as ambients and would fly randomly around the zoo even to various heights. This pack was an enormous hit, and couldn't have been done without tremendous help from notorious designer, JimmyzHoopz. Zebrasorus can mesh, skin, and code; although can't rig or nifcode. For a while, Zebra was a proud member on Individ Designs, a team with many plans but fell apart when most of the members got too busy. Since then, many projects and teams have come and gone. At the moment, ZS is a member of several teams and has several good friends online; JRA, timmydetapir, JimmyzHoopz, Purple Monkey, Dannelboyz, and many others. Recently, Zebrasorus assisted JRA in the making of the budding site, The ZT2 Round Table. She still designs and works on a few projects when she has the time. Right now she is working on a new pack, Radiant Rays along with some other projects with JRA and timmydetapir and his team. These will be disclosed at a later time. Zoofan2 Zoofan2 designed for around a year. He made the Untouched Eurasia expansion, with twenty-five Eurasian animals before going inactive. Zoo Fanatic Zoo fanatic was a fairly well known designer. He joined the Zoo Tycoon community in 2006 after a visit to You Tube. He began being active at Kangs forum, (now Zootopia) and ZTV. He later became interested in graphic design and joined Zoo Tycoon mystery league. He then learned to code and skin from animals and plants. He become well known mainly cause his plants did looked like WILDLIFE PARK 2's plants. He has plenty of experience and joined many groups such as z studio, wwdu, sdu and Zt-Studio. He also founded Zoo Tycoon Caopny. He is no longer active. See also *Designing Category:Designing Designers